


Tonguejobs Are A Real Job

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: A mucus toad and akaname corner and suck you off near a pond.





	Tonguejobs Are A Real Job

On request by Spazerz.

_k m8 came upp with another scenario_

_Spazerz_  
_Akaname and mucus toad tongue action combo :P._  
_whaddya think?_  
_10:01, 24 April 2017_

_NOTE: This is a short one-shot with focus on the tonguejob action of a mucus toad and akaname. No real plot intended._

  
  


Fetishes: blowjob, tonguejob, licking, sucking

 

Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, nonhuman, mucus toad, akaname

 

They say green is soothing to the eyes, but you knew something which was even better for your own when you set your sights on it. It was the cool, soothing blue of a clear, glasslike sheet of water which gave your senses the stimulation they needed.

You walked to the pond near your house, longing to feast your eyes on the magnificent sight of the pond near you. You followed the familiar beaten path, the one which you had taken for so many years to relax and contemplate the meaning of life. The blue sky above you and the fluffy clouds covering the sky were the places you’d like to take a vacation for. An astronaut, wasn’t it? Yeah, that’s where you’d want to be.

You turned a corner and saw the pond in sight. Smiling at the sight of the blue surface in front of you, clearer than glass and shimmering on the surface with rippling waves running across it, you started running towards the lake, skipping and jumping along the way. You couldn’t wait to sit near the lake and admire its beauty.

You reached the pond and stopped. Its beauty still captivated you even after so many years; there was no doubt about it. You sat down at the edge, smiling contentedly and drawing your knees up to grasp them with your arms. This was how people needed to kick back on a day off. Why didn’t people try it more often?

You lost yourself in dreams of finding someone to talk to during these times at the lake. Sure, it was great sitting around here alone to philosophise life, but sometimes, you just need to get things off your chest without having to talk to yourself. It was occasionally good to have company and get a few contrasting views which would refresh your thoughts and make you think differently. A new perspective on an opinion was never a bad thing. As long as it didn’t lead to arguing.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a splashing sound from the pond. You looked up to see the pond’s surface covered in ripples from something dropping in it. Curious, you stood up to see what had happened. It didn’t look big enough for a person to have fallen in, but maybe someone’s property had fallen into the water.

You walked over to the side of the pond and looked down where a concentric circle of waves from the splash was spreading across the surface. Nothing. You leaned over to try and see what had fallen inside, but the view to the bottom of the pond was clear and revealed nothing. You sighed and drew yourself back up, standing straight. False alarm.

Just as you were about to turn around and walk away, there was a splashing sound and a stream of water flew from the pond and splashed across your shirt. You gasped and jumped a little in alarm, whipping around to see what had soaked you.

You saw the strangest sight behind you. Sitting on the leaf of a water lily, a green-coloured woman stared back at you. She had webbed hands and feet, medium sized breasts, the eyes of a lust-crazed ex, and a long, slimy-looking tongue which she was sticking out and stroking her own nipples with. Her skin looked a bit slimy and wet, and since she looked a bit like a toad, it was probably with a purpose. Frogs and toads needed to have wet skin to breathe. She retracted her tongue and drew it along her lips. You couldn’t take your eyes off her body, since she was completely naked. Clothing wouldn’t suit her in the water, of course, and few humans were ass enough to leap into the water fully dressed. She saw you staring at her breasts, and smiled lewdly, bringing her hands up to them and tweaking her firm nipples. They stood out like little erasers, rubbery and springy and soft enough to melt in your mouth.

‘Like what you see, cutie?’ she asked, extending her long, long tongue until it almost reached the shore, and then reeled it in again. ‘I’ve got a rather ... special tongue, you see. And kissing is the second best thing I can do with it.’

Damn it. You had heard tales of these mamono or monster girls, strange tales of them always searching for men to devour. Some legends said they fucked men to death, some said they kept him captive forever and used him as a semen source. And you had a life to live instead of becoming one of those.

You turned around and started running. You had to get away. No way you were going to be used as a spooge repository or be eaten alive. You couldn’t die this young. 

You sensed the toadlike woman running after you as well. You suddenly noticed a shadow over you on the ground, and swallowed hard. Could all these women fly? You wouldn’t make it then.

The green woman landed in front of you. You barely noticed her before you crashed right into her, the impact sending both of you rolling sideways. You came to a stop with her positioned over you, holding you down, and smiling lustfully at the satisfaction of having caught you with so little effort.

You stared up at her and struggle a little, but her body was slimy and moist. It was quite impossible to push her off you. Her hands were even sticking to your wrists. Whenever you tried to move them out from under her, her hands just moved along with you without any hope for release. After struggling and twisting around under her for a few minutes, you gave up and lay under her, panting.

‘H-How did you do that?’ you gasped.

‘Oh, keep you down?’ she said with a sultry grin. ‘Do you know how hard it is to fight a slime? Something which can turn into any shape or form at will?’

‘Not that,’ you panted. ‘How did you reach me?’

The woman pressed her hands down harder on your wrists, and tensed her legs. With a sudden explosion of energy, she launched herself several feet in the air in a perfectly vertical line, leaving your mouth agape. She reached the peak of her height and started flying back down, coming closer and closer to you until she landed back down on you in exactly the same position she had caught you in. She wrapped her webbed hands around your wrists again and pinned you down.

‘That’s how,’ she said.

‘Who are you?’ you asked. ‘What do you want with me?’

‘I’m known as a mucus toad, dear,’ she responded, lifting a hand from your wrist. You saw long, slimy strands of mucus sticking to your hand and stretching like taffy, never actually detaching from your wrist. ‘And I’m here to eat you up. Even if I didn’t catch you by jumping, I could catch you like this.’ Her long tongue shot out, just like a frog’s or toad’s, and stuck to your shirt. She flicked her tongue back, tearing your shirt off in one swift motion. ‘So don’t go getting any ideas of escaping. I need a little meal from you, and I want it now.’

Her webbed hands moved down to your pants and undid your buckle, then tugged them down to your knees. Her hands swiftly worked on your boxers, tugging the waistband down so they joined your pants and exposed your soft cock to the cool air. You didn’t stay soft for long, though, since she moved her body down and leaned forward to press her nose against your penis, the sound of inhalation from her dilating nostrils showing how much she enjoyed her ‘food’. She looked up into your face. You must have looked a little worried or scared, because she gave you a gentle, comforting smile and started caressing your hardening cock with her slimy hands in a very messy (webbed) handjob.

‘It’s all right, cutie,’ she whispered, her long tongue now flicking out and sticking to your cock. She started running it along the length, sticky trails of mucus from her tongue sliding around it and making you moan, your shaft hardening in her surprisingly wet and warm throat onahole. She licked every inch of your cock, the sensations of soft, slimy tendrils massaging you causing you to grunt in desperation and thrust upwards into her warm mouth. She giggled at your reaction. ‘Fufufufufufu, I haven’t even started and you’re desperate to cum? Don’t worry, I’ll let you cum lots and lots inside my mouth since I need my meal too. I won’t eat you, it’s your spirit energy I want. And it always tastes best from the tap.’

So the other stories were true as well. The mamono needed mana or energy from humans, and the quickest way to get it was to have sex with them. You prayed she wouldn’t actually eat you afterwards or try to keep you captive when she was done.

The mucus toad kept licking your shaft gently, getting you really hard and horny in her mouth. If your hands were free, you would be able to grab her head and push it down so she could swallow the whole length of your cock and fellate it. You gasped as you felt the exquisite sensation of her tongue wrapping around your entire cock and stimulating every inch. It felt wonderful. Her tongue was indeed unique; she could curl it round and round every inch of your dick and massage it up and down like it was a warm, wet hand curled around your shaft. You gasped and swore under your breath, struggling to thrust your hips up to fuck that amazingly slick mouth, but her slimy hands had you helplessly squirming around to get your fix of a tonguejob.

‘It’s all right, darling, I won’t stop,’ said the mucus toad, her wet tongue sliding up and down your thrusting member. ‘I need this as much as you do, and I can hardly wait for the first explosion of your salty cum sticking to the insides of my mouth. My pussy and mouth are all covered in sticky mucus, all the better to trap your semen with, my dear. I love the taste and feel of hot cum spattering all over my tonsils and throat, and I want you to be my first. Come on, dear, let me feel how boiling hot your semen is! Fuck my throat and send that warm spunk down my gullet! And once you’re corrupted with my mana, you’ll be able to hold my head and ram that meat down my throat forever without having any need to rest! Cum for me! Cum for me now, I want it! Do it for this wet tongue around your cock and balls!’

Her filthy language and encouragement were more than enough for you. You cried out as you lifted your hips and ass off the ground, trying to fuck that hot mouth with every ounce of energy you had. It wasn’t working very well because her slime didn’t let you have much of a grip, but damn those excuses. You wanted to cum in her mouth and you wanted to do it now.

You kept thrusting into her mouth, feeling yourself about to blow. Your sack felt warm and full with unspent seed, and your cock was a heated metal rod in a foundry about to melt. You grimaced and closed your eyes, pushing your cock into her depths as far as you could go and trying to cum just at the right moment.

‘Hi!’ said a cheerful, girly voice, causing both of you to jump and lose focus.

The mucus toad turned around. You tried to look past her face to see who had interrupted, since you now felt the pain of blue balls from being interrupted before ejaculation. You felt your desire ebbing away.

‘What the hell are you doing here, filth licker?’ demanded the mucus toad. ‘You know any place near the pond is my home. Begone!’

Filth licker?

The person standing next to you looked like a little girl. She was wearing a simple robe which revealed a petite, girlish body, though her face was extremely cute. It made your heart wrench with the power of kawaii. She kneeled next to you, her eyes fixed on the mucus toad’s slimy tongue throttling your member.

‘I’m sorry I interrupted,’ she said, flicking out a long tongue very similar to the mucus toad’s, though without any slime. ‘I tasted the scent of male energy and followed it here. Do you mind if I join?’

‘I caught him first, akaname-chan,’ sighed the mucus toad. ‘Why do you always have to try and insert yourself in a threesome? You chased away the last guy I caught and I couldn’t even rip off his pants! Shame on you. Even if you can’t help get a man, or be a wingmamono, at least let the others have their fun.’

‘But you’ve already caught this one and he’s stuck in your slimy embrace!’ pleaded the akaname. So that’s why the toad called her a filth licker, they were supposed to hide in bathrooms to lick them clean according to takes of yōkai in Japan. ‘Let me at least taste him. He’s so cute.’ She flicked her long tongue across your nose, and leaned forward to kiss you softly on the mouth. Her tongue entered your mouth and wrestled with yours. You had a few kisses in your time, but not one where the woman’s tongue was longer than your body and she could force your tongue back inside while almost making you deepthroat it. You coughed a little as her tongue triggered your gag reflex, and she relented by slipping it out of your mouth. She kissed you on the cheek and smiled in a slightly melancholic fashion, using her hands to rub the sides of your face.

‘I can see you’re in a spot,’ she said, noticing that your dick was twitching and you were moving around very uncomfortably. ‘I didn’t mean to give you blue balls, dear, really. I just can’t resist the scent of cum.’ That comment brought you back to semi-hardness, your cock rising up with slimy strands attached to it in the mucus toad’s mouth. ‘You don’t really mind if I join, right? I can give you a tongue – and maybe a hand, with that.’ Her long tongue flicked out to join the mucus toad’s, dripping warm spit all over your member and making it twitch again with desire.

The state of having extremely full balls and two aroused girls ready to drain them was clouding your judgement and making you really desperate to have release. You nodded mindlessly at the akaname, not caring where she came from or how she made you cum; only that she would do it soon and make your quivering cock rest in peace.

The akaname smiled and moved over to your needy, soaked crotch. She leaned down to inhale the scent of your spirit energy as well, and the stuck out her tongue. She moved the tip along your shaft as the mucus toad adjusted her tongue to leave some gaps in its coils. The akaname gently brushed her tongue against the bare parts of your cock while the mucus toad’s tongue moved up and down your length once again, arousing it with just the lightest touches against your sensitive skin. She then tightened her coils around you, covering every inch of your shaft with her tongue and massaging it in an upwards motion. She left the head of your cock exposed to the air. The way she let her slimy tongue tease the underside of your dick was maddeningly stimulating since it was the perfect mix of teasing and pleasing without letting you cum at all. You gasped and struggled to fuck her mouth once again, thought it was a little harder with two hungry monster girls trying to gobble your dick. The akaname moved her tongue over to your head and wrapped it round you, coiling her tongue and starting to tease your head. She allowed the cumslit on the head of your shaft remain free on occasion, though, teasing it and sticking it into your hole to clean out all traces of mucus and precum while also licking it clean of the salty fluid flowing out copiously from the end.

You groan and struggle to move your hips into these beautiful girls’ mouths. Their stimulation felt wonderful, but you had a built up release of a long time waiting to shoot out and couldn’t stand having blue balls anymore. You needed to cum now, without knowing how good they were with those tongues anymore.

‘Please don’t tease me anymore,’ you gasped out, your balls twitching and pulsing with an urgent need to blow. ‘I want to cum, I need to cum. I know how good you are with those long tongues now, just let me cum on them now. Please. I want to stain your mouths white with my spunk.’

The akaname and mucus toad uncoiled their tongues from your shaft slowly, letting you feel every gentle caress and slime or spit around your hard cock. Their tongues met around the head and they wrapped the tips around it, letting them move back and forth on you. They leaned forward and kissed your tip, drawing themselves back up and giving each other naughty smiles.

‘Let’s make our new husband cum then, since he wants it so bad,’ said the mucus toad.

‘Of course, he will cum harder than he ever has on our long tongues,’ said the akaname with a cute smile on her girlish face. ‘And we can give him that forever as long as we live since we’ll be his wives.’

Husband? Wife? Oh, right. You recalled that mamono were much more serious and quick about forming relationships that humans. And they were better at sex – so maybe it wasn’t a bad deal. Your penis was telling you there would be plenty of time to know them later. Something which wasn’t the best to listen to, but anyway, your balls were begging for release.

The mucus toad and akaname took positions side by side at your crotch, and then extended their tongues towards it. Their tongues coiled round and round your cock like twin snakes, saliva and mucus mixing to make your crotch damper than the ocean shores, and they started massaging it for the finale in perfect rhythm. You leaned back and sighed, a pleased smile crossing your face. This was the stimulation you needed for a release – both their tongues together were using just the right amount of pressure and squeezing for you. The mix of slime and spit was the perfect lube to get your cock up to the task, and you weren’t going down at all. Their tongues had wrapped around you from base to tip and their hands were gently squeezing and rubbing your balls. One of them would occasionally lengthen her tongue further to cover your nutsack with slime or hot spit and then rub it all over your smooth scrotum. Perfect. You bit your lip as you felt your impending release, the mucus toad’s slimy tongue now dipping down to feel your perineum and coming very close to your asshole. Your body jerked from the cool, sticky sensation of slime covering your ass crack, and you felt yourself lose your self-control.

You cried out as release hit you. A long strand of hot cum exploded out of your tip, extending along the length of your shaft and flying into the mucus toad’s and akaname’s mouths. They gasped and cooed in delight, their tongues wagging around your member to coax more spunk out of it so they could gulp it all down. You thrust your hips at them, shooting more hot salty ropes of spunk into their mouths and staining them white. Six shots later, you were still firing that warm spooge into their mouths. Their tongues were stickier and stained white now with the amount of cum you were giving them. You suspected their mamono mana was leaking into you from the slime and saliva they had. The side effects were interesting, to say the least.

You finished shooting cum into your new ‘wives’ mouths and lay back there, dazed. They uncoiled their tongues from your penis and opened wide to show the accumulated spunk on it. They both closed their mouths and swallowed, gulping down everything you had given them. Hot. That was a sight you could wake up to everyday. You just needed to convince them to give you morning blowjobs, though even that might not be necessary. They might be just as eager to give as you were to receive.

The akaname and mucus toad gave you wide, contended smiles, showing you their mouths which were clean of all jizz. They licked the insides of their own mouths and even each others’, taking care to clean the smallest of the white stains they could see. They crawled to you and lay on either side of you, wrapping their arms around you in a soft hug and nuzzling your shoulders and cheeks. Their embrace felt wonderful. You wouldn’t have minded staying like this forever if this little tonguejob had happened at home instead of the grass and reeds at the pond. You wrapped your arms around them, too, feeling their soft tongues and lips all over your face. It felt so sensual.

‘Does our husband need a little nap?’ asked the mucus toad, her nose brushing against your face.

‘He can sleep all he wants, because when he wakes up, we’ll be needing some more of those white pearls,’ giggled the akaname, licking your nose.

You held them by the waists and pulled them close to you, making them squeak in surprise and then giggle as they moved closer to you and hugged you tight. You could get used to this. They really knew what to do with the extra-long appendages they had, unlike most other girls you knew who could use their tongues to talk and not blow. Or even paint their nails perfectly, but without learning how to handle a pole.

Tonguejobs were a real job, but these two knew how to do it perfectly. You couldn’t wait for the next one.

 

The End


End file.
